DESMINTIENDO- RUMORES DEL PRINCIPE
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Porque Vegeta nunca fue tan orgulloso como lo pintan, ni tan frio, y Bulma nunca fue una mujer insegura, porque ella nunca dudo de su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues que puedo decir soy nueva en cuanto a fics en este fandom pero me leído varios, de este mi personaje favorito Vegeta, amo al príncipe y con los nuevos capítulos de Dragon ball super me ha quedado claro ciertas cosas que siempre sospeche, que Vegeta no es tan orgulloso como aparenta, que ama a su familia, y la protegería siempre, y no creo que sea reciente, no creo que Bulma haya dudado nunca de su amor, tal vez en la saga de Majin Buu cuando se vuelve malvado pero eso no evita, que grite de dolor cuando se entera que muere, pero he leído muchos fics donde domina la temática de una Bulma que nunca está segura, que le llora, y un Vegeta que no la quiere y lucha contra eso, sinceramente con todas las pruebas recientes dudo que haya pasado, por eso me nació la idea de esta seria de one-shots.

Serán independientes uno de otro, y no seguirán un orden cronológico, quiero añadirle una parte de en qué me baso para desmentir los rumores, este primer capítulo contara con esa parte pero si no les agrada la idea y solo quieren los one-shots háganmelo saber por un review.

 **-DESMINTIENDO- LOS FALSOS RUMORES DEL PRINCIPE-**

 **RUMOR N # 1**

 **AH VEGETA LE DISGUSTA LA IDEA DE TENER UN HIJO Y HUYE AL ESPACIO.**

 **¿Por qué es mentira?**

Vegeta idolatra su raza, ama ser Saiyajin, y odiaba a Freezer por haber destruido su planeta, y sobre todo haber aniquilado a su raza, es por eso que la primera vez que conoce a Gohan se llena de alegría, porque ve una posibilidad de supervivencia para su raza. Por eso dudo mucho que la idea de tener un hijo le haya disgustado en algún punto.

 **Como pasaron las cosas….**

Las luces nocturnas filtraban por las cortinas, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, se había hecho como cinco pruebas de embarazo y es que la noticia aun le seguía pareciendo parte de una fantasía, mas ella sabía que era posible.

-Lo único cien por ciento seguro es la abstinencia. – Se dijo a si misma tirándose al final a su cama, Vegeta no tardaría en llegar, suspiro hondo.- Vegeta… - soltó en un susurro melancólico.

-¿Qué pasa mujer? .- Ya había llegado y comenzaba a desvestirse, compartían habitación.

-Vegeta… - sujeto las sabanas debajo de ella con fuerza, mientras miraba ahora al príncipe desnudo si no se apuraba el saiya se metería en la ducha. – Vegeta tengo algo que decirte espera por favor.

El Saiya volteo a verla impaciente, él también tenía algo que decirle, el entrenamiento en la tierra estaba lleno de distracciones ella una de las más grandes, y necesitaba ser más fuerte necesitaba convertirse en súper Saiyajin para proteger la tierra, y sanar su orgullo de guerrero declarándose el ser más poderoso en todo el universo.

-¿Me estas escuchando? – Definitivamente nada se le escapaba a esa mujer solo ella podía leerlo así.

-Habla de una vez.- La peliazul lo miro con algo de odio.

-Simio engreído. – Dijo bajo. – Estoy embarazada Vegeta. – soltó, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la reacción, los gritos del príncipe pero solo logro escuchar como su amante soltaba una fuerte carcajada, no una sarcástica, no una maquiavélica, no una soberbia, esta carcajada ya la había escuchado antes, la primera vez fue después de haber estado juntos cuando ella le dijo "no eres tan malo" era una carcajada feliz, abrió los ojos, al tiempo que sintió las manos de Vegeta sobre su vientre. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trato de sentir su ki.

-Vegeta todavía es muy pequeño. – Le enterneció tener así al príncipe.

-Shhh calla, por eso necesito concentrarme. – Obedeció, y de un momento a otro escucho otra carcajada.

-¿Vegeta?

-¡Esta ahí! – Vegeta se tiro de espaldas al suelo y adquirió su semblante serio de nuevo. – Mañana parto al espacio, necesito convertirme en un súper saiyajin y solo lo conseguiré afuera. – Se incorporó de repente para dirigir sus pasos al baño.

-Vegeta.

-Lo necesito. – Bulma no pudo replicar entendía, no necesitaba más palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo una coneccion a Internet fija normalmente utilizaba el celular pero me quede sin el hasta diciembre. Por eso no puedo agradecerles como es debido por los reviews, los tomo muy encuenta. Gracias por el apoyo y si tienen razón Vegeta sentimental no es vegeta, por cierto es muy es lindo ver que lo vean como yo o se vayan conmigo jejej después de todo ese es el objetivo principal de esta serie de drabbles.

 **-DESMINTIENDO- LOS FALSOS RUMORES DEL PRINCIPE-**

 **RUMOR N # 2**

 **VEGETA SE ALEJA DE SU FAMILIA DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE CELL.**

 **¿Por qué es mentira?**

Vegeta sufrió y tuvo una crisis pero como luchador, no dudo que su esposa lo haya ayudado a salir de ahí pero si recuerdan después de la pelea se ve a un bebé Trunks llorando jalándole las mejillas a Vegeta, a una Bulma sonriente muy feliz, no creo sinceramente que la gran Bulma la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del mundo (cuantas veces ella lo ha repetido?) estuviera sonriente con alguien que la quiere lejos.

 **Como pasaron las cosas….**

A Vegeta Piccolo siempre le parecía un loco acosador, y es que el extraterrestre se la pasaba espiando al hijo de Kakaroto, en vez de entrenarse y volverse más fuerte. Pero ahora ahí estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol observando como esa ruidosa terrícola jugaba con el que se suponía era su heredero le parecía una abominación que la peliazul tratara a su hijo como a cualquier terrícola, pero más abominable le parecía la idea de parecerse a Piccolo, claro a diferencia de el extraterrestre verde, el observaba a algo suyo, no había trastornó en eso.

-¡Vegeta!- Bulma ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y lo llamaba alegremente para que se acercara, aún se le hacía raro tenerlo ahí al alcance y no encerrado en su amada cámara de gravedad, sabía que tenía el orgullo herido, además se le sumaba el hecho de que con la muerte de Goku el había perdido parte de su motivación, pero también era consiente que hablar de los sentimientos con Vegeta no funcionaba, y que el príncipe no era alguien débil, ella sabía que el príncipe saldría solo, y si… ¡no lo hacia! Ella la mujer más inteligente del mundo lo ayudaría, pero por ahora le dejaría librar con sus demonios interiores a su ritmo.

-¡hmp! – el príncipe solo le hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de girar el rostro al verse descubierto.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!. – La heredera apuntaba al suelo ruidosamente, pero Vegeta solo la ignoro. – Tu papi es un imbécil. – Le dijo a Trunks poniéndose al pequeño en frente, a lo que el pequeño asintió como si le diera toda la razón a su madre.

-¡Oye!. – Vegeta no reacciono al insulto de Bulma sino a que su primogénito lo estaba traicionando. – ¡deja de poner al mocoso en mi contra! .- demando levantándose y dirigiéndose a Bulma esta sonrio complacida.

-Papi es un imbécil, im-be-cil – Aun sosteniendo a Trunks alto delante de ella le vocalizo bien la última palabra y una vez más el pequeño bebe asintió.

-¡mujer te lo advierto!. – Vegeta ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y sus gritos solo causaban que Trunks frunciera más el seño.

-IM-BE-SIL. – Volvio a repetir más energética Bulma y de un momento a otro sintió como le arrebataban a su hijo.

-Mami es una bruja, bru-ja .- La peliazul miro confundida la escena y no era la única, el bebé estaba sorprendido pasando a la asustado, pero cuando tuvo a su padre hablándole tan fuerte sus ojitos no tardaron en acuarse. - ¡oh! ¡no! ¡no te atrevas mocoso!. – le grito al ver como su pequeña boquita empezaba a temblar.

-Imbécil. – Dijo por última vez, pero bajito y rápido, como una lamentación con ella misma, antes de escuchar el ensordecedor llanto de su bebé. - ¡Si serás! ¡Vegeta cállalo!

-¡Cállate!. – le demando.

-¡Eso no funcionara!

-¡¿entonces qué hago?!- Miro a la mujer - ¡tómalo!

-¡oh! ¡No! ¡tú lo empezaste! ¡tú lo arreglas!. – se cruzó de brazos.

-Mujer…. – Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Ponlo en tu espalda! ¡le gusta que lo carguen en la espalda!. – Vegeta obedeció se lo coloco en la espalda como pudo, y el pequeño Trunks soltó otro gran llanto quería estar en los brazos de su madre pero parecía que no lo entendían, y como un gesto claro de "!contigo no!" le sujeto con fuerza las mejillas a su Padre.

-Pequeño mocoso. – Se quejaba el príncipe.

-¡yu ju!. – La escandalosa madre de Bulma había llegado a la escena los tres se voltearon a verla. – Pequeño Trunks mira he preparado pastelillos especiales para ti. – le mostro al niño la bandeja llena, el pequeñito no tardo en babear y abalanzarse. – ¡oh! ¡Trunks! – La señora estaba encantada. – ven vamos adentro hay más. – y asi cargada de su nieto y sus pastelillos ingreso de nuevo a su casa.

-Típico te abandonan por comida. –

-Mujer…

-¿Que quieres?

-yo también tengo hambre.


End file.
